Only for a handfull of caps
by DoctorIm
Summary: Some say The Courrier was alone, but that was false. He had a group of people to help him. Some called them vigilante, others called them heroes. It all depends on the point of view. But one thing that people can't deny is that after all the bloodshed they were able to help people of the Mojave. Will become M with later chapters.


**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO THE FALLOUT UNIVERSE.**

 **\- side note a big inspiration for this is Jedi Revan8645 story named The Dragon Knights. An interresting AU for Fallout 3 that, in my opinion, needs more attentions.**

 **Chapter 1 : So what now ?**

 **UNKNOWN P.O.V**

"What do I do now ?" I aked myself, while sitting on the roof of a rustic house. I honestly didn't know what to do, its only bean close to ten hours since I woke up from being shot in _the fucking face_ and already I've been in a town gunfight. I can't catch a break can I ?

Oh well nothing new I guess, its the Mojave after all.

I went back inside the house that was abandoned... atleast i think. I went to the bathroom to see if the water was still drinkable.

"Huh seems that today is my slightly better day" I thought to myself when I saw the water that was clean.

As I finish drinking the water I splash a bit onto my face to wash a bit of the grime on it. As I looked at the mirror I saw my grey eyes looking back at me, my black hair that was now almost reaching my shoulders and my 5 o'clock shadow was still platered on my face. I wasn't the most attractive guy in the world but hell, in the world that we have now a guy who looks _good_ as a three out five chance to become a prostitute. So to be honest I had no problem with that fact. Anyway the feature that could be cald handsome was my high cheek bone and thats it.

Wow did I get lost in my thought.

As I got out of the washroom I saw an old table covered in guns and dynamites. The guns that I scanveged from the powder gangers.

6 9mm pistols, 1 caravan shotgun, 2 single shotgun, 2 357. Revolver, 1 9mm submachine gun and close to 20 dynamites. Even if the powder ganger just started out they still had some decent stuff... for one of the most "peacefull" location in the Mojave. If by some chance they went deeper in hostile terrytories they would get slaughtered. I pushed those thought in the back of my mind, I needed to think for a bit.

I was Courrier Six. Some thought that the 6 meant something else but no, Six is my name. My adoptive parents told me that was the name my birth mother gave me before dying from complications during the birth. It was weird yes. But whatever it was short and people remembered it, just like the job of a courrier. Well mercenary probably was more accurate for what I did. Oh sure I delivered packages and all that stuff but if someone said to do something else I would do it, if the caps behind it was good. Depending on what the said thing was of course. For exemple, if the Legion asked me to do something for them I would shove a live grenade in said Legion agent.

My adoptive parents raised me well considering the crazy shit that was happening in this fuck up world. Their names were Frank Farkas, Jessica Farkas and my little sister Julie Farkas.

I love them like they were my real parents and sibling. Mum was the person that was the most open my parents, well parent anyway. She never talked about my birth father, never knew why. But she talked alot about my mother. She said she was one of the rare people trying to help others and she even worked with a group of people that were trying to purify the water of the wastelands. But sadly she only worked on the beginning of the project before coming back to the Mojave because her pregnancy became to dangerous for her work. And the rest was history. But if rumors are true than that that project finally worked and was activated by this "Miss 101". And if most rumors were true about her... well she was probably always high or really like to play with death. But ,again, if even only a handfull of those rumors are true than she seems to be some sort of angel that came down from heaven to save the peoples of the capital wasteland. Who knows ...

As I came out of my thought once again, I seem to do that alot lately, I looked at the weapons and only grabed that could be useful to me. Wich means 1 9mm, 2 357 and the 9mm SMG. Since I started shooting I always preferred pistols, revolvers and rifles. I could work around an SMG but I was far from the best and don't get me started with the shotguns. I could probably miss an Alpha Deathclaw even if it was in front of me. Never knew why I was so bad with them but I was.

I grabbed an old backpack that one of the gangers had and put all the stuff that I didn't need in it. I could probably sell those for some caps.

 **TIME SKIP**

 **GOODSPRINGS**

It was the next morning that I started to prepare for my trip for New Vegas, after all there was a rule in the wasteland. If a man shoots you in the face, you make him eat Mini-Nuke. And maybe I didn't have a mini-nuke but I had guns and ammo so you bet your ass im gonna make him eat some bullets.

And maybe see mum and pa, its been a while since I saw them. Probably make a stop to see Lil'ju. Maybe this trip will be fun after all. But I really needed to find some better gear. That bastard Benny had taken every single thing from me. Even my fucking pistols, and a rule of mines is "if you touch those pistols, and I didn't gave you permission, you're already dead.". So now that was two reason to kill Benny. Nobody steals "19" and "11". That guy was already dead and he didn't know it.

As I was finishing packing I heard a knock a the door.

"Weird, I didn't tell to anyone where I was sleeping." I thought to myself as I prepared one of my 9mm.

"Hey it's Sunny, could you open up ?" I heard Sunny asked on the other side of the door.

Putting the 9mm away, I opened the door, confused as to why Sunny would want to talk to me.

"Hey Sunny, how can I help you today ?" I asked, while raising an eyebrow.

"Well actually, its about your reward for helping Goodspring, you remember the school that I talked about ?" I nodded " Well everyone agreed to give it to you." She said.

"You're not obliged to use it but the townsfolk really wanted to find a way to thank you." She said "anyway here's the key." She said as she gave me a rusted key.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised, but I will admit it felt good to help those people. It's a big difference compared to just kill this person and I'll give you this. And hey, maybe that school could become useful one day.

"Alright Sunny and could you say thanks to everybody, sadly I was about to go to New Vegas ." I said, actually kinda sad that I had to go so soon. These were some of the rare good people in the wasteland.

"Sure and try to stay safe alright. Also try to not be in a town gunfight." She said with amusement in her voice.

"Of course, Smiles." I said with a chuckle.

After that I grabbed my backpack and my guns. I was ready to go.

"I'll see you another time Sunny." I said as I started walking towards the road.

As I was on the road a song came to my mind and I started to whistle it : _Ain't that a kick in the head._

"Yeah, maybe this trip won't be so bad after all." I thought to myself, still whistling.

* * *

 **Hello to everybody reading this new fic of mine for F:NV wich is my favourite Fallout game to date. Some of you may know me from a recent StarCraft fic that I made wich is still ongoing, so if you're interrested in that universe go check that out. Anyway enough with the self-advertissement.**

 **Lets talk about this new fic and what way will it go. The people that played FNV will recognize the name Farkas and you might be wondering why I made Julie be siblings with the courrier. Well it was actually an idea I had while I was playing the game. Of course Julie will play a bigger role in the future. As for the plot, if you saw the side note on top of the chapter and read the fic, of course, you _will_ know where this story is going. But I will make everything in my power to make this interresting. On another note some may be asking why the Lone Wanderer is female... well because I felt like it. Also I had an idea in mind where she could be in a relationship with Sarah Lyons so if you huys could tell me if its something you would like to see. Also I don't know who Six will be paired with or if he even if is gonna be with somebody, I had Cass in mind but again if you guys think of anybody just put it in a review or something. Anyway thank you for reading this, also keep in mind that english is my second language.**

 **Take care you guys-DoctorIm**


End file.
